Konstia-DugaldWedding
Category:Events General Info Captain Dugald Taggart-Gallina and Konstia DuLoc were married on Nov. 11, in the year of the grand expedition to Northrend. Their vows were witnessed under the Light by Sr. Nerit Doherty and those gathered here in Northshire Abbey. Chatlog 17:51:22Gually says: Right on! 17:51:49Alrik says: Sir? 17:51:55Dugald says: Yes, Alrik? 17:51:56Alrik says: You invited Veras? 17:52:00Dugald says: I did. 17:52:11Ethne says: A soothsayer ... not taking any chances, are we? 17:52:14Alrik says: ... I really have been gone a while, haven't I... 17:52:17Nerit smiles at Dugald. 17:52:19Veras says: Ah... hm... 17:52:23Alrik lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. 17:52:33Jadey nods at Alrik. 17:52:43Alrik says: Apparently, something's happened that's made us buddies with him. 17:52:44Dugald says: Well, he is a well respected citizen, and has helped the city more than once. 17:52:47Ewane has come online. 17:53:04Dugald bows before Sirithil. 17:53:12Dugald says: Welcome, lady Nightstone. 17:53:13Sirithil says: Captain, Sister, Alrik, good evening. 17:53:17Dugald says: Thank you for coming. 17:53:19Nerit nods at Sirithil. 17:53:25Ethne nods to Nerit, her prayer beads back in her belt. 17:53:27Alrik bows before Sirithil. 17:53:29Gually says: Sorry, I'm in the way. 17:53:31Mallestai remains silent, looking about. 17:53:34Teenah greets Sirithil with a hearty hello! 17:53:35Sirithil waves at Teenah. 17:53:43Dugald salutes Mallestai with respect. 17:53:50Ethne nods after Sirithil. 17:53:52Dugald says: Welcome, Mister Winvale 17:53:54Veras bows before Dugald. 17:53:58Dugald says: Thank you for coming. 17:54:01Dugald bows before Veras. 17:54:04Veras says: Good eve. I'm sorry to report the Lady Vilame will be unable to attend. 17:54:14Dugald says: Is that Meris? 17:54:15Astoreen watches Sirithil closely. 17:54:20Sirithil says: Where are they doing this thing, anyway? 17:54:23Nerit chuckles to herself. 17:54:30A sly smirk spreads across your face. 17:54:35Mallestai lets her ear twitch some, narrowing her eyes, "I am not sure m'lady.." 17:54:38Marshal McBride says: You are dismissed, Aloicious. 17:54:45Sirithil waves at Gospel. 17:54:50Kathendra 's eyes scan everyone who enters. 17:54:50Gospel smiles at Sirithil. 17:54:56Ethne nods to Sirithil. 17:55:10Astoreen nods to Gospel and Corran. 17:55:15Veras says: So! Where do gifts go? 17:55:17Sirithil says: Good evening Gospel, >Ethne<. 17:55:25Veras hops up onto the ledge and smiles 17:55:36Gospel nods to Astoreen politely. 17:55:40Corran smiles at Astoreen. 17:55:43Mallestai snaps her eyes to Veras quickly and flashes a grin before looking back to the others sternly. 17:55:51Gospel glances over to Veras, "I'm not entirely certain, Master Winvale." 17:56:04Gospel says: And a pleasant evening to you, Lady Nightstone. 17:56:17Veras says: Hm. A shame. 17:56:27Veras peers about then taps his chin 17:56:30Gually says: Are we aloud hats in here? 17:56:38Nerit peers at Gually searchingly. 17:56:44Nerit says: Might be polite to remove them. 17:56:46Symoun stares Delumina down. 17:56:47Sirithil says: I think it's generally considered disr-- 17:56:54Fiha lifts her brow to Sirithil, offering her a smile in greeting. 17:56:55Delumina pokes Sorionio. Hey! 17:56:58Sorionio eyes switch between the faces in the room. She remains silent. 17:56:59Sirithil discreetly removes her circlet. "Disrespectful." 17:57:01Ethne nods. 17:57:07Gually says: Just got me a spiffy hair cut. 17:57:14Sorionio smiles at Delumina. 17:57:21Veras hops off the lede and b-lines for the bench 17:57:35Sirithil smiles wide when she sees Fiha. "Fiha, a delight as always..." 17:57:41Veras plops down onto the seat and clasps his hands behind his head, leaning back 17:57:42Fiha dips her head. 17:57:43Sorionio leans over to Delumina. 17:57:53Gually says: I hope I don't tear up. 17:57:54Mallestai snaps her eyes Fiha's way, nodding quickly before returning to searching the room. 17:57:57Ethne scoots to the side a bit. 17:58:31Symoun says: It's nice to be at a wedding. espeshaly in thes times. 17:58:31Fiha smiles pleasently enough to Mally. 17:59:07Delumina waves at Gospel. 17:59:12Sorionio 's eyes keep watch. 17:59:15Delumina greets Corran warmly. 17:59:15Gospel waves at Delumina. 17:59:22Astoreen moves aside for Teenah. 17:59:25Alrik says: S'a hell of a time to get married... 17:59:39Sirithil says: I wonder who's going to be officiating the service. 17:59:40Delumina leans in and whispers to Aeriel. 17:59:49Symoun says: I dont know. 17:59:53Alrik says: We're being invaded, just shrugged off a plague, and we're about to launch an invasion of our own. 17:59:53Sirithil slips her circlet back on as she sees several others are still wearing hats. 17:59:55Gospel points at Nerit. 18:00:02Ethne removes her prayer beads from her cinch and begins a silent recitation. 18:00:04Barnabis smiles at Nerit. 18:00:04Nerit blinks at Gospel. 18:00:04Symoun says: I think a happy event is just what the Alliance needs. 18:00:11Barnabis says: Ah, Sister Doherty, aye? 18:00:12Alrik says: Aye, that's true. 18:00:19Kaerys says: The Alliance needs alot of happy events. 18:00:23Symoun smooths out her dress. 18:00:26Fiha smiles at Mavanah. 18:00:27Nerit says: That's right. Waiting for the groom's word, as it were. 18:00:27Mallestai mumbles something to herself, but continues to remain stern and emotionless. 18:00:31Kiiyue says: Huh. Elune, I knew I *asked* fer *my* weddin' to be a quiet affair, but this...that's... 18:00:33Sorionio looks across the room and glances over at Sirithil and Mallestai, she gives a faint smile before continuing her watch. 18:00:35Kiiyue counts all the heads. 18:00:35Kiiyue says: Wow. 18:00:37Jorey says: Especially with the talk of invasion. 18:00:38Barnabis nods at Nerit. 18:00:42Kaerys says: Talk? 18:00:47Nerit smiles at Barnabis. 18:00:47Kaerys says: More like action of it. 18:00:52Barnabis says: Per'aps I might ask a word o' ye, when all's said n' done? 18:00:58Barnabis gives a small smile up at Nerit, adjusting his glasses. 18:01:02Kaerys says: Or do you not see the Necropolises in the air, above us? 18:01:06Symoun says: Pleas lets not talk of such things. this is a happy day 18:01:09Nerit says: Of course, sir. 18:01:10Kaerys says: Aye. 18:01:24Sirithil flicks a glance at the nun and the dwarf, then continues to sweep her gaze about the room. 18:01:25Fiha looks to Dugald,"You are looking rather dashing sir, what's the occasion" 18:01:26Barnabis says: Barnabis Forgewright, Attorney at Law. Per'aps ye might come to me abode sometime, aye? 18:01:37Barnabis reaches into his armour, and pulls out a small, neat business card. 18:01:46Ethne continues her silent recitation, giving a look to the one talking about Necropli. 18:01:49Barnabis salutes Dugald with respect. 18:01:59Dugald looks terribly nervous. 18:02:06Ethne turns to the main hall, as Sr. Doherty has headed in that dirrection. 18:02:10Fiha waves to Asherrean and Peej. 18:02:11Alrik lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. 18:02:11Asherrean eyes the crowd with some curiosity. 18:02:13Dathan holds out his arm for Konstia. 18:02:17Carreen bumbles through the crowd and tugs at Veras's robe. 18:02:22Sirithil gives Fiha a brief hug. And also waves to Ash and Peej. 18:02:23Alrik says: If I didn't know any better, I'd say the whole city showed up for this. 18:02:24Ewane places a hand on Khartan's shoulder 18:02:25Annalee smiles at Varistin. 18:02:26Veras looks to the gnome, he tilts his head 18:02:30Fiha smiles at Sirithil. 18:02:32Sirithil says: Looks like it. 18:02:33Carreen waves at Veras. 18:02:35Veras straitens up, unclasping his hands from behind his head 18:02:38Konstia takes Dathan's arm and leans into him 18:02:39Veras says: Hello. 18:02:45Ewane smiles at Dugald. 18:02:45Ewane smiles at Dugald. 18:02:47Dathan smiles at Teenah. 18:02:47Dathan waves at Teenah. 18:02:48Carreen giggles at Veras. 18:02:51Teenah says: ok. you two ready? 18:02:54Mallestai pushes her way through people to stay close to Sirithils side. 18:02:57Alrik shoves a bit. 18:03:01Dathan says: sure am. 18:03:05Veras says: Yes. I am. 18:03:07Teenah says: Ok 18:03:10Veras nods matter of factly 18:03:12Carreen tries to climb onto the bench next to Veras. 18:03:12Delumina pokes Kalren. Hey! 18:03:12Havyn pushes Carreen. 18:03:13Mavanah eyes Mallestai as she pushes past her. 18:03:15Sorionio nudges Aeriel aside as she moves for a better view of Sirithil. 18:03:18Asherrean looks over to Veras and inclines his head in greeting. 18:03:20Jadey shushes everyone. 18:03:32Dugald smiles at everyone nervously. 18:03:36Kiiyue blinks over at Carreen, but says nothing, just bites her lip. 18:03:38Dugald says: Thank you all for coming. 18:03:42Irmaa smiles at Dugald. 18:03:45Fiha glances over to Dathan. 18:03:45Ewane watches quietly. 18:03:49Kiiyue says: I was told there'd be punch and pie! 18:03:51Gospel pokes Delumina. Hey! 18:03:53Ethne gives Dugald an encouraging nod, in between prayer beads advancements. 18:03:56Konstia smiles and hugs Dathan's arm 18:04:00Dugald bows before Ewane. 18:04:03Varistin whispers to Dugald. 18:04:05Ewane bows before Dugald. 18:04:21Sorionio keeps a watchfull eye on Mallestai and Sirithil. She remains silent. 18:04:41Barnabis pulls out a cigar, and chews on the end of it, puffing on it carefully. 18:04:42Dathan smiles at Konstia. 18:04:44Corran snickers at Sorionio. 18:05:00Nyron glares angrily at Astoreen. 18:05:01Alrik says: Alright! Everyone shut up! No fancy actions or twitching! 18:05:10Astoreen watches Fetch carefully 18:05:10Alrik says: We need silence for the procession! 18:05:12Barnabis says: ATTEN-SHUN! Weddin' on deck! 18:05:13Amenia taps her foot as she waits for Kiiyue. 18:05:28Mallestai narrows her eyes some, placing her hand on the hilt of her blade in the large crowd. Her eyes jolt around frantically. 18:06:27Dugald beckons Varistin over. 18:06:40Fiha smiles at Kyrii. 18:06:46Sirithil waves at Kyrii. 18:06:49Barnabis gnaws his cigar stub, puffing carefully on it. 18:06:56Fiha ushers her in 18:06:56Kyrii smiles at Fiha. 18:07:02Nerit clears her throat. 18:07:06Amenia groans and jumps once to see over all of the tall Night Elves. 18:07:19Mallestai places her free hand on Sirithil's hip, looking around silently. 18:07:33Ethne clicks another bead, and puts her beads into her belt. She gives a withering gaze to the rabble rousing. 18:07:40Ingil looks drunk. 18:08:01Nerit says: Dearly beloved... 18:08:07Gually kneels down so everyone can see. 18:08:08Dugald wipes his brow with a herchief. 18:08:35Amenia shuffles by and lightly pushes through the crowd to get a better spot. 18:08:42Nerit smiles. 18:08:47Nerit says: We have come together in the presence of the Holy Light to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman. We celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes... 18:08:58Nerit says: to the words which shall unite Dugald Taggart-Gallina and Konstia duLoc in marriage. 18:08:58Konstia rests her head on Dathan's shoulder 18:09:06Sirithil smiles at Konstia. 18:09:10Sirithil waves at Konstia. 18:09:14Dathan smiles and gives her hand a squeeze. 18:09:15Nerit says: Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace. 18:09:36Kiiyue raises her hand. 18:09:41Nerit raises a brow. 18:09:46Alrik reaches back and swats Kiiyue. 18:09:51Fetch holds her breath. 18:09:56Alrik scowls at Kiiyue. 18:10:00Kiiyue tiptoes to stick her head above the sea of heads and grins. 18:10:05Nerit looks around the gathering for a moment, then nods. She gestures for the bride to be escorted forward. 18:10:08Kiiyue says: Did'ja tell her about the Hounds calendar yet? 18:10:14Alrik says: SHH! 18:10:15Astoreen notices Kiiyue and smiles. 18:10:18Dathan says: on 3 18:10:21Barnabis smiles brightly, gnawing on the end of his cigar, and bowing his head slightly. 18:10:21Dathan says: 1 18:10:23Dathan says: 2 18:10:25Dathan says: 3 18:10:35Alrik says: No objections! 18:10:35Dathan says: jsut walk I'll catch up. 18:10:47Astoreen looks up the stairs. 18:10:56Kathendra smiles at Konstia. 18:11:04Astoreen smiles at Konstia. 18:11:12Nerit blinks. 18:11:22Astoreen says: Stand aside for the Bride! 18:11:28Dathan smiles 18:11:28Corran says: Make way people 18:11:29Mavanah scoots over. 18:11:30Barnabis says: Make way fer th' bride! 18:11:32Kiiyue cackles silently. 18:11:35Dugald smiles at Konstia. 18:11:38Mallestai moves over, moving between the bride and Sirithil. 18:11:40Konstia smiles at Dugald. 18:11:40Sirithil waves at Dathan. 18:11:41Barnabis smiles at Konstia. 18:11:47Mallestai retakes her place behind Sirithil. 18:11:48Nerit says: Who is it that brings this woman to this man? 18:11:49Dathan takes Konstia's hand and gives it to Dugald. 18:11:50Gralle salutes Konstia with respect. 18:11:52Dathan smiles at Dugald. 18:11:53Gralle seems to be sobering up. 18:11:56Dathan nods at Dugald. 18:12:01Sorionio looks back at the group. She looks back at Sirithil but frowns as Delumina is no-where to be seen. 18:12:03Astoreen watches Fetch. 18:12:05Negrath seems to be sobering up. 18:12:17Konstia takes Dugald's Hand and looks very flushed and happy 18:12:28Darandric idly takes Hallows' left hand in his right and gives it a squeeze. 18:12:42Nerit stares at Dathan. "Right." 18:12:45Sirithil smiles, watching the ceremony. She draws out an embroidered handkerchief and dabs at her eyes a bit. 18:12:49Dathan nods at Nerit. 18:13:00Astoreen picks up the snowshoe rabbit. 18:13:01Dugald holds Konstia's hand. 18:13:05Hallows lifts a brow, tries not smirk and leans a little against him. 18:13:06Nerit sighs and looks to the couple. 18:13:08Mallestai takes her other hand off of the hilt of her blade and wraps it around Sirithil's waist gently. 18:13:14Barnabis adjusts his glasses, taking a couple long puffs from his cigar, and blowing the smoke out his nose. 18:13:15Dugald nods to Dathan. 18:13:36Dathan smiles at the pair before turning and heading to the audience. 18:13:39Nerit says: Dugald and Konstia, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the 18:13:41Nerit says: the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life. 18:14:01Nerit smiles again. 18:14:02Dathan slips his hand around Havyn's 18:14:04Nerit says: I require and charge you both here in the presence of the Holy Light, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with its word, you do now confess it. 18:14:17Havyn would smile at Dathan but her face is covered. 18:14:38Konstia squeezes Dugald's Hand 18:14:55Nerit nods. "You may now recite your vows." 18:15:04Konstia looks over at Dugald 18:15:21Sorionio slowly pushes past Enthoor. 18:15:30Konstia says: If ever there was a Knight I see it in you. 18:15:52Dugald smiles and blushes. 18:16:18Kiiyue stifles a snicker. 18:16:20Konstia says: During a time of when I felt darkness I heard a voice and saw a light. That is from you. And with these vows I make you a promise to The Light, Gods and the friends we have here. 18:16:24Sorionio holds a finger o her lips before pointing to the wedding. 18:16:38Enthoor smiles at Konstia. 18:16:54Konstia says: I promise to you that I will not only be your wife and the future moght of your children. But also your friends and companion in Battle. 18:17:09Sorionio nods at Astoreen. 18:17:10Konstia takes smiels brightly at Dugald. 18:17:24Barnabis sniffles slightly, shaking his head and smiling. 18:17:39Konstia takes a breath and smiles brightle at Dugald 18:17:40Ewane holds a book tightly in his left hand. 18:17:52Nerit peers at Dugald searchingly. 18:17:58Sorionio kneels before Astoreen. 18:18:03Dugald 's eyes water slightly and he smiles at Konstia. 18:18:03Mallestai narrows her eyes some, showing little to no emotion but holding Sirithil closer. 18:18:17Astoreen winks at Zaael. 18:18:27Dugald says: If I am worthy of being called a knight, it is because I champion you, milady. 18:18:53Fetch holds her head, falls over and swoons. 18:18:56Konstia puts one hand to her eyes and wipes them still smiling. 18:19:05Dugald says: There are so many things that I want to promise you. 18:19:37Dugald says: I would give you the world and all of the stars in the firmament, if I could. But these vows I do give to you: 18:19:51Azui taps Mallestai to say that she's right behind her. 18:19:56Dugald says: I vow to treat you first like a person, then a princess, then a goddess, then like a person again. 18:19:59Havyn rests her head against Dathan's shoulder. 18:20:08Jadey blinks at Dugald. 18:20:10Kalren laughs. 18:20:10Nerit chuckles at Dugald. 18:20:15Dugald says: I vow to be true and always be at your side as long as you shall have me 18:20:16Corran smirks slyly at Dugald. 18:20:16Symoun stares off into the distance. 18:20:20Enthoor snickers at Dugald. 18:20:22Mallestai nods quickly, not looking behind her but moving over slightly so Nene can get in position. 18:20:30Ewane quietly fingers the ring around his ring finger as he waches the proceedings. 18:20:31Dugald says: I will love you always and give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. 18:20:48Dugald says: Whether hunkered down in the command center while mad gnome bombers attack or when facing the worst the Lich King may throw, you will be my strength. 18:20:55Nerit glances at Sorionio. 18:20:57Azui can't really get into position, because she'd be blocking Fiha. 18:21:02Dathan smiles at Havyn. 18:21:08Dugald says: I will be open and honest and promise to let you be my conscience when I lose my bearings. 18:21:16Sirithil can't help but chuckle a little at the gnome bomber thing. She shifts over to let Nene get into place. 18:21:19Konstia looks to about loose her hold on tears as she again wipes her eyes. 18:21:20Nerit smiles at Dugald. 18:21:22Dathan slips an arm around Havyn's waist and pulls her closer to him. 18:21:25Dugald says: I will champion you whenever you so need and I shall always be your shield. 18:21:35Ethne nods at the open and honest part. 18:21:40Dugald says: I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am. 18:21:41Amenia lets out a quiet "Aww.." 18:21:44Dugald smiles. 18:21:45Barnabis puffs on his cigar, chewing the end of it. 18:21:58Nerit nods. 18:21:59Astoreen smiles and leans on the wall 18:21:59Jadey removes her goggles, wiping her eyes. 18:22:08Kathendra smiles. 18:22:12Nerit says: Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage. 18:22:12Mallestai kisses the top of Sirithil's head gently before looking back to the ceremony. 18:22:13Konstia tries to catch her breath 18:22:15Ewane smiles at Dugalds words, patting his wedding ring and nodding before lowering his hand. 18:22:27Barnabis looks down at his cigar, then drops it, stamping it under his boot. He smiles softly, and rubs his glasses slightly. 18:22:34Kathendra goes to wipe a tear off her own face. 18:22:41Dugald looks to Varistin. 18:22:45Fiha watches with a solomn air about her, if not with a faint frown. 18:22:47Irmaa smiles. 18:22:47Varistin smiles for them both. 18:22:53Nerit gestures for the ring exchange. 18:22:55Alrik smiles very slightly. 18:23:03Astoreen smiles at Zaael. 18:23:07Asmodoues puts his arm around Kiiyue and starts weeping into her shoulder. 18:23:08Sorionio allows a small grin to grow on her face. She keeps her gaze on the crowd, and Sirithil. 18:23:17Kiiyue just rolls her eyes at Asmodoues. 18:23:21Varistin reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring handing it to Dugald. 18:23:26Gospel smiles faintly, hugging Corran's left arm as she leans her head on his shoulder. 18:23:43Dugald takes the ring from Varistin. 18:24:17Dugald I have the ring, sister Nerit. 18:24:28Nerit nods. 18:26:06Dugald holds Konstia's hand. 18:26:07Alrik says: SHH! 18:26:18Ingil seems to be sobering up. 18:26:22Konstia’s hand shakes badly. 18:26:25Astoreen smiles at Omentox and holds a finger to her lips. 18:26:32Alastin glances over at the rather loud "SH!" coming from McBride. He gives the thumbs up through the crowd. 18:27:09Asmodoues puts his arm around Veras. 18:27:12Dugald says: I, Dugald Taggart-Gallina, take thee, Konstia DuLoc to be my Wife - to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore. 18:27:37Astoreen nods to Gralle. 18:27:49Dugald holds the ring out to Konstia's hand and waits for her to accept the ring. 18:27:59Marconis reaches out to clasp his vise-like hand on Omentox's shoulder. 18:28:10Konstia Happily accepts the ring 18:28:16Dugald slides the ring onto Konstia's finger. 18:28:17Barnabis smiles slightly. 18:28:59Barnabis blinks. 18:29:01Konstia holds out her ring of a plain gold band and takes Dugald's hand. 18:29:19Barnabis blinks. 18:29:32Jadey says: Hey, you're at the wedding, right? 18:29:38Jadey didn't mean to say that outloud. 18:29:43Dathan 's eyes tear up slightly as he watches Konstia, he turns to Havyn and touches his head to hers. 18:29:44Ewane holds the book in front of him and places a hand on the cover 18:29:46Kennyk Comes next to Kalren, and smirks... 18:29:50Astoreen watches Zaael prowl the room. 18:29:57Konstia says: I Konstia DuLoc Take Thee, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. And I promise my love to you Forever. 18:30:23Asmodoues makes some tiny emote that no one really needs to see so that everyone knows he is here and doing things. 18:30:24Marconis says: Aye. 18:31:05Konstia slips the ring onto Dugald's finger 18:31:08Havyn shifts uncomfortably. 18:31:15Dugald smiles at Konstia. 18:31:18Konstia smiles at Dugald. 18:31:20Khartan glances over his shoulder and eyes Kennyk before returning his attention to the wedding 18:31:31Astoreen waits at the bottom of the belfry stair. 18:31:47Dathan smiles at Asmodoues. 18:31:55Nerit says: Dugald and Konstia, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as 18:32:10Gually runs over and hugs Dugald. "Grats!". 18:32:23Sirithil claps excitedly for Konstia. 18:32:25Sirithil claps excitedly for Dugald. 18:32:28Alrik claps excitedly for Dugald. 18:32:31Jorey claps excitedly. 18:32:33Barnabis cheers! 18:32:34Riathan claps excitedly. 18:32:35Fetch claps excitedly. 18:32:37Fetch cheers! 18:32:40Sorionio claps excitedly for Dugald. 18:32:40Annalee claps excitedly. 18:32:41Alastin cheers! 18:32:41Astoreen glares at Lolakai 18:32:42Corran cheers at Konstia! 18:32:45Alrik says: HONOR GUARD! OUTSIDE, DOUBLE TIME! 18:32:45Corran cheers at Dugald! 18:32:45Symoun cheers at Dugald! 18:32:53Josietta claps excitedly for Dugald. 18:32:56Nerit says: special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home 18:32:56Marconis smiles and applaudes 18:33:00Barnabis says: Aye, best o' luck do ye, lad! 18:33:05Astoreen cheers! 18:33:08Kiiyue says: Annnnd let's go, 18:33:11Ewane smiles and nods. 18:33:15Nerit says: comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. 18:33:15Marconis says: Well done, Captain! 18:33:17Dathan cheers! 18:33:31Dathan says: Huzzah!!! 18:33:33Dathan cheers! 18:33:36Nerit glances to the cheerful audience and makes a broad gesture. 18:33:38Asmodoues sweeps Rheyl into his arms. 18:33:38Rheyl says: Evening, Asmo. 18:33:38Astoreen says: The fel? 18:33:39Nerit says: By the power of Light invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. 18:33:43Sirithil says: Holy crap! 18:33:46Barnabis claps excitedly. 18:33:50Kennyk shrugs. Who knows? 18:33:55Marconis says: Apparently the captain intends to make a grand exit. 18:33:56Konstia me goes ahhead and lets the tears fall down her cheeks. 18:34:01Kennyk says: Aye.. 18:34:11Nerit says: You may kiss the bride. 18:34:20Rheyl pokes Kaidenn. Hey! 18:34:20Kiiyue says: USE SOME TONGUE! 18:34:21Barnabis says: An' make good on it, lad! 18:34:23Astoreen yells: Whoohoo! 18:34:23Audentuous glances over at Symoun and shrugs.*Sure. 18:34:24Alastin says: Go get 'er, boss! 18:34:25Dugald gives Konstia a deep and long kiss. 18:34:26Konstia turns and looks up at her husband 18:34:29Sirithil cheers at Dugald! 18:34:31Sirithil cheers at Konstia! 18:34:32Barnabis cheers! 18:34:35Ewane clap 18:34:35Asmodoues gets caught up and kisses Ewane. 18:34:36Kiiyue says: ...that's WEAK! 18:34:39Irmaa cheers at Dugald! 18:34:42Varistin cheers! 18:34:44Konstia returns the kiss placing her hand on his cheek 18:34:54Dugald smiles at Konstia. 18:34:56Symoun says: Come now. We need something to give us hope. now especially. 18:35:04Teenah smiles at the new couple. 18:35:07Nerit grins wickedly at Dugald. 18:35:08Riathan claps excitedly. 18:35:08Havyn mutters something about getting air and slips away from Dathan. 18:35:12Varistin applauds. Bravo! 18:35:15Darandric claps excitedly. 18:35:15Veras rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands, and then simply glances to the crowd 18:35:16Klania claps excitedly. 18:35:18Ewane blinks and pushes Asmodoues off of him. 18:35:18Barnabis claps excitedly for Dugald. 18:35:21Alrik yells: Anyone else for the honor guard? 18:35:21Annalee claps excitedly. 18:35:28Dugald yells: Thank you everyone. Reception at the Westbrook Garrison! 18:35:30Enthoor nods at Konstia. 18:35:35Marconis cheers! 18:35:38Irmaa says: Félicitations! 18:35:39Konstia leans agains Dugald all smiles and giggles 18:35:40Sirithil cheers at Dugald! 18:35:45Veras pushes himself to standing 18:35:51Peejee tugs on Asherrean's sleave and nods to the door. 18:35:54Dugald takes Konstia by the hand. 18:35:57Ewane wipes his mouth with the back of a sleeve. 18:35:59Nerit says: That's it. Go on! 18:36:02Veras shakes out his hands 18:36:04Marconis says: Move along! No pushing! 18:36:04Dugald says: Thank you so much, sister Nerit. 18:36:07Kiiyue frowns with disappointment at Veras. 18:36:09Astoreen watches the guests file out. 18:36:10Dugald bows before Nerit. 18:36:10Nerit nods at Dugald. 18:36:12Kiiyue picks Carreen up. 18:36:17Konstia says: Yes thank you 18:36:18Marconis says: Single file now... that's right... 18:36:20Carreen opens her arms for Kiiyue to pick her up. 18:36:20Konstia bows before Nerit. 18:36:24Marconis says: Plenty of ale for everyone. 18:36:25Gospel blinks at Rheyl. 18:36:32Rethlan has defeated Slessor in a duel 18:36:33Varistin says: Congrats Captain, ma'am 18:36:39Rheyl raises a brow, tilting his head to the side. "Something wrong. Lightfaith?" 18:36:39Carreen says: Dat wuz shleepy-make-ing bore-ing. 18:36:39Ewane summons his armor to him. 18:36:41Veras says: Hm. 18:36:42Marconis lets out a hearty chuckle. 18:36:45Kiiyue gently pats Carreen. 18:36:45Dathan cheers! 18:36:48Kiiyue says: Now, now. 18:36:51Kyrii grins wickedly at Dathan. 18:36:54Carreen yawns sleepily at Kiiyue. 18:36:56Gospel chuckles, "Nothing at all. I didn't think you cared for weddings." 18:37:06Sirithil says: Right, reception time then. 18:37:11Kiiyue carries Carreen out. 18:37:51Irmaa smiles at Alrik. 18:37:53Barnabis says: Aye. 18:37:53Astoreen says: Well, shall we? 18:37:55Asherrean says: Ahh, Issana, it's good to see that you made it here. 18:37:56Barnabis says: Fer th' Cap'n. 18:38:09Gospel says: Bad luck, I suppose. 18:38:12Rheyl says: Mm, very. 18:38:23Khartan bows before Ewane. 18:38:25Marconis laughs. 18:38:27Veras says: Bah. I'm just going to walk. 18:38:34Marconis says: I do not drink, Omentox. 18:39:06Brandis waves at Nanaive. 18:39:09Nanaive smiles at Brandis.